i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Armstrong
|color2 = |Name = Bloody Master |Kanji = ブラッディーマスター |Roumaji = Buraddī Masutā |Aliases = Eva Master Eva-sama Eva-kun Bloody Master Eva-san |Image = (Bloody Master) Eva Armstrong Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Don't approach my kin. We will never separate for eternity." |Gender = Male |Age = 29 |BT = A |Bday = June 13th |Height = 5'3" or 160 cm |Weight = 46 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Yamanobe Mio |Hobby = Ventriloquism |FFood = Sushi Rolls |LFood = Natto |CV = Shimono Hiro }} Bloody Master (ブラッディー・マスター Buraddī Masutā) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. His real name is 'Eva Armstrong '(エヴァ・アームストロング Eva Āmusutrongu). He is a part of the Idol Unit, RE:BERSERK, which was the seventh to be introduced in the game. Profile Description He is referred to as “Master” by the other two in the group. He may be always talking like a chuunibyou, but he is just a romantically inexperienced, disappointing adult. Though he looks rather young, he is actually 29 years old, and is the oldest in I-Chu. He invited F∞F’s Kanata Minato to join the group as the Crimson Angel (緋色の白兎, Hiiro no Shiro-usagi, lit. Scarlet White Rabbit), but was refused every time. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I am Bloody Master. Offer your body and heart to me, and I will bestow upon you supremest pleasure! Hahaha!! *''How did you become an idol?'' **To increase my number of servants. What else could there possibly be? Having lived my 427 years in elegance... Hey! Don't say I'm 29! *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **I was still young when I met Mio and Ban. We share a bond of having overcome extreme hardships together. ...And there's the strongest Cerberus, Sammy. Personality Eva is fond of using outlandish words and his way of talking and carrying himself can only be accurately described as that of a chuunibyou. Besides calling himself "Bloody Master" he gives others ridiculous code names including the producer- who he calls "Messiah". While he constantly acts all high and mighty, keeping up his own belief that he is the god of another dark world or whatnot- due to his extreme inexperience in romantic interaction or just normal interaction in general, it is very easy to upset his grandeur. Despite all of this, his talent is real and he successfully upholds his position as one of the second generation I-chus and it is not impossible to see where Mio Yamanobe and Ban Jumonji's admiration of him come from. Profile Story Appearance Eva has bright blue eyes and black hair with long bangs. He is small and has the appearance of a young teenager even though he is the oldest of all I-chu. In his idolized cards he wears one yellow contact in his right eye, but when unidolized he wears none showing his natural blue eye color. Sammy, his pet owl, can usually be seen resting on his shoulders or flying around him. His outfits tend to be extravagant matching his overly dramatic poses. Lines |Scout = To be able to summon me, what a proficient one. It's time to awaken from the eternal sleep. |Idolizing = Carve it into your eyes, this beautiful figure of mine. |LReg1 = Why don't you pursue a wonderful heaven on Earth with me? |Reg1 = Mio. Don't be so strict on Ban. Even he himself would be sad about it... |Reg2 = For me, my songs are magical spells. Can you understand? |Reg3 = RE:BERSERK. That's our name. Carve it into your chest. |Reg4 = You are a being who has formed a contract with me. It's fine to feel a bit more confident in yourself. |Reg5 = I shall not let you escape from me until we have enjoyed a good drink to celebrate our victory together. |Reg6 = Darkness will snatch away everything, and lure you in. You'd better be careful, too |Reg7 = I am Bloody Master. Nothing pleasant will come by associating yourself with me. |Reg8 = As long as you can lead me to the best stageWritten 'battlefield'. there is then it doesn't matter what kind of person you are. |Reg9 = Let us aim for the wonderful Eden together. |Reg10 = It's a beautiful moonlit night. Don't you think the same? |Aug1 = Why does summer get this hot? I can't stand it. |Aug2 = Fireworks looks just like flower petals blooming on the night sky. |Sep1 = Autumn, hm. It reminds me of those days.... Heh, I was lost in thought for a moment. |Sep2 = It has cooled down considerably. However, if you wear something like that, you'll catch a cold. |Oct1 = I bare my fangs as the dark of the night fallen. Trick or treat... |Oct2 = The cold wintry wind has blown. Be careful of cold. |Nov1 = The reddening of leaves means that, as they're dying, they're trying to mesmerize us in their crimson dress. A fleeting life doesn't necessarily means a futile one. |Nov2 = It is not an exaggeration to say that my existence itself is a work of art. |Dec1 = I shall bestow something to you, as a token of gratitude for all days spent together. |Dec2 = You did well following me this year. I'm grateful to you. |Jan1 = Has it turned into a new year already? Indeed, how fast time lapses. This year too, you shall guide us in tow. |Jan2 = I shall not yield this kotatsu to anyone else. Right now, I'm feeling terribly cold... |Feb1= Chocolate? Hmph, if you insist that much I will accept it |Feb2= EhomakiSushi rolls eaten during setsubun is the supreme food. Do you understand the magnificence of it? |Mar1=Hm? This? This is a reward from me for you. You can take it, livestock! |Mar2=The cherry blossoms are beautiful...and fleeting... Fu. Am I something similar to it too |Apr1= I wonder what lie should I use~♪ It-it's nothing! Don't mind it!! |Apr2= I finished all my businesses with you. You can disappear now. ....Can't you even understand a lie |May1= If you are in grief, then I will wipe away those tears, in the name of our old blood contract |May2= Koinobori's? I often went to see the Eternal DragonsHe pronounces it as Eternal Dragons, but the kanji says "Golden Dragons with my mother when I was young |Jun1-16= June already arrived...Time is something that passes fastHe uses a rather old-fashioned and outdated term for June |Jun2-16= It's time for me to renew my royal objects. If there's something you want then I shall give it to you |Jul1= Fuh. Your current appearance is not bad indeed. But, won't it stand out too much if it exposes like that? |Jul2= The sea...That's the origin of life in Mother Nature's earth! |2Sep1= Guh...my power becomes uncontrollable when there's the full moon...! |2Sep2= The rabbits in the moon are my servants too |2Oct1= Trick or Treat. Have you prepared your offerings for me? |2Oct2= Sometimes, there live fools that not even my hand can beat in the night. Pay attention when walking in the night path |2Nov1 = Mio was making a doll that looked like me... Does he plan to use it for black magic?! |2Nov2 = The dark night is getting longer. My power is becoming stronger too. |2Dec1 = Mio, Ban. I'm preparing rewards for both of you two. So there is no need to fight. |2Dec2 = I wonder if Santa Claus will come this year~♪ I-It's nothing! Erase that memory immediately! |2Jan1 = Messiah, I will be counting on you this year too. The New Year greetings are important after all. |2Jan2 = A treasured furniture who hols the magical power to hold me in and not let me go... The kotatsu is a scary thing. |Download = Now, don't be in such a hurry. |Story = The one who choose shall be you, Messiah. |Main1 = From which chapter would you like to read? |Main2 = Reading together isn't too bad... |Love1 = Love... no, of course I'm accustomed to love, you know? |Love2 = You, who have formed a contract with me, should've known which to choose. |Shop = This is the meeting place of evil. |Purchase = What are you hesitating about? Trust your intuitions. |Friend = Welcome to paradise! |Other = Does this mean that the hint to escape from the forest of doubt lies here...? |Start1 = I will give form to a success. |Skill1A = The time has come. Look carefully at my prowess! |Skill1B = Yield to me! |Skill1C = You may surrender yourself to me. |Clear1 = This is exactly the grand finale that I sought. |Affection1 = Your agony is my source of energy. |Start2 = Gaia's guidance lies here now. |Skill2A = My servants, you may step back. |Skill2B = Now, you may serve me. |Skill2C = Oh spirits connected to me...Show yourselves! |Clear2 = Something like this isn't sufficient to erase my sins. |Affection2 = Not enough, the offerings aren't enough. |Start3 = Would you be able to put a restraint on me? |Skill3A = Don't lose focus. |Skill3B = Understood. |Skill3C = The time is ripe. Let's go! |Clear3 = That was a good performance for someone like you. |Affection3 = Everything should be done perfectly. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Second Generation